heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Daimon Hellstrom
|history=There are two versions of Daimon's birth.... one he wants to believe and one that is true. He wants to believe that his mother was seduced by his father 'Satan' and that when she discovered her true nature it drove her crazy and then to suicide. But he knows the truth, that her mother was a Satanist magically prepared to be the mother of Dark Messiahs, him and his younger sister Satana. That the birthing was what drove her insane, that it make her construct a fantasy world where she was not complicit in it all. Thus he knows that even if she did love him, it was he and his sister, not his Father that drove her to take her own life. His childhood was not an easy one. His Father definitely approved of his sister more than he, and his mother was losing herself to her own madness. And Daimon had no real love for the sadistic games that his Father and sister played together. But his Father did teach him things as well, arcane texts were his story books as a child, his Father would read them to him, teach him what the texts and spells meant and how to use them. His only solace from his teachings of the dark arts, were the comic books that his mother would read to him. While it was not the happiest of lives, it would get worse when he was six. His mother's madness had reached its boiling point and she killed herself in the basement of Fire Lake Manor, all the time cursing Daimon as being the "demon child." In her death he was sent to an orphanage and his sister disappeared from this world. Daimon's satanic nature, however, ensured that no one would ever adopt him. The nuns and monks who ran the orphanage tried to instill a fear of God in the boy, but it never came. Instead he continued practicing the arcane tricks he learned at such a young age. When he reached the age of 18 he took over Fire Lake Manor and went to the only home he had ever known. The library of occult tomes had been left behind, presumably no use to the Satan that had sired him. As were the collection of comics that his mother would read to him. For the next five years Daimon sequestered himself in that house, reading and laughing at the comics he used to love and learning every trick and spell the arcane texts of his Father would teach him. He learned many secrets from those books. He mad himself a costume, he would justify his life using the super-hero archetype. Be what his Father never wanted of him. And he would have gone forward with that... But it was not the arcane texts that would reveal the truth. The truth was discovered in a shoe box under his mother's old bed. Her Journal. The journal that told two stories of his life. One where his mother was seduced by a man she didn't understand... and scribbled in the margins... the truth. That his mother was of a long line of Satanists, that she wanted to be the mother of the Devil's children. In both rage at the discovery and pleasure of freeing himself from false assumptions, Daimon burned his comic books and his costume in the fireplace. He realized that he had been living a childish fantasy all these years. His virtuous mother, his demonic Father and sister. That somehow he was virtuous because he was mother's favorite. After that he decided that archetypes like good and evil, hero and villain, demon and angel were worthless. Just chains people put on themselves to justify their existence. It was all a big trap that he himself almost fell into. Instead he used his magic and his knowledge to do what he wanted to. Yes, that meant the occasional exorcism of demons. The consulting with police and federal agents. Working with people who though they were good. But Daimon knew the truth now. And he was free. }} Category:CharacterCategory:FCCategory:MarvelCategory:Anti-HeroCategory:Unregistered